


Winchester Are (Not) Always on Top

by hummingfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Bottoming from the Top, F/M, Love techniques, M/M, Power Bottom Dean, Secret Bottom Dean, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr post --> http://everythingelsegoesherethen.co.vu/post/133568182225/top-or-bottom</p><p>Just a reminder that Sam is a Taurus and Dean is an Aquarius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Are (Not) Always on Top

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the aforementioned post on my dash and just couldn't get this idea out of my head. So now, I share it with the rest of you. This fic is also not beta read, so any grammatical errors are mine and mine alone. Please let me know if you see any problems.

Sam loves fiercely. He always has and in all likelihood he always will. His first forays into romance and love he fumbled through, but always attempted to emulate his first teacher: his brother, Dean Winchester. As a teenager, he watched his brother smoothly meet-up and woo any girl Dean set his sights upon. It wasn’t unheard of for them to roll into town, and by the end of the first day Dean was off with the girl in some quiet spot. To teenage Sam, Dean was a skilled hunter of both monsters and girls.

As Sam gets older, he learns he’d rather get to know his lovers intimately as he’s wooing them. He’s not really a casual lover and therefore, he rarely connects with anyone until he goes to Stanford. While at college, he learns that he’s more interested in the person than gender, especially the first time he kisses Brady. It’s Brady that solidifies that while he’s open and willing to switch it up in the bedroom, he much prefers topping. He enjoys taking apart his lover slowly and carefully, assuring they’re having as much fun as he is. He also takes pride in guaranteeing all his partners are well satisfied before he finds his own pleasure. Unfortunately, when he bottoms, this is not always true. Specifically, when Brady would top, he would fly through the foreplay and prep to get to the main event. Brady also didn’t care much whether Sam was satisfied when bottoming. Therefore, Sam is nearly certain that he’s a top through and through. Of course, this is all before a certain golden eyed trickster shows him what it truly means to bottom in the basement of Crawford Hall.

Dean, on the other hand, has always had a secret. He talks a good game and appears to play a good game, but in truth he loves taking orders from his bed partners. In public, he always appeared to be the one in control. He suavely maneuvers through the crowds in high school to find the most desirable girls in school. Within a few hours, he can usually convince the young lady to skip a period with him in a nice quiet out-of-the-way closet or beneath the bleachers. But once he’s alone with the lady, she calls all of the shots. As strong as he is from all of the training and hunting, he’s aware that it would be easy to take what he wants. Therefore, he leaves the choices to the lady. He lets her decide how far they go and what they do. He will spend time just making out or just eating her out for the pure fun of it. Of course, he’s always happy to fuck a girl when they’re determined that is what they want from him. It’s why when Rhonda Hurley slips him her underwear and tells him to meet him in the backroom of the bar in 15 minutes wearing them, he makes damn sure he’s wearing those tight pink satin panties under his jeans waiting patiently in the back room exactly as ordered.

But when Castiel shows up, Dean is confused by his feelings and uncertain how to respond. Never before had he felt butterflies just looking at another man. It doesn’t matter how frequently the angel reminds him that he’s actually genderless and he’s really only a “man” because Jimmy Novak happened to be the best vessel for the Seraph. As Castiel seems to know little about human nature, Dean tries to treat him like another brother. Over time, that instruction becomes a little more intimate, especially when he realizes it could be their last night on Earth and Castiel is still a virgin. With the apocalypse looming and both Heaven and Hell seemingly determined to end it all, Dean has little time to pursue romantic feelings. One calamity seems to follow after the last, and Dean comes to realize there will never be a perfect time.

So once again, he looks to hook-up with random strangers, finding it easier and less emotionally messy than pursing romantic inclinations. In truth, he has been giving Castiel all the right signs, but Cas is at first too naïve to notice and more recently uncertain how best to initiate the relationship. In fact, it takes the dual effort of Sam and Gabriel to finally get Cas and Dean together. Sam mentioned something to Cas about the obscene amount of pinning that appears to be mutual between the elder hunter and youngest angel. Gabriel, however, all but threatened to lock his brother and the annoying hunter into the smallest pocket dimension he could find until “one of you finally gives in and fuck each other silly.” Needless to say, the next day finds Cas dragging Dean off to do more than “discuss” their profound bond, which Dean is more than happy about.


End file.
